


Competition, Part II

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Calzona’s conference in season 8. You can do whatever you wish with our lovely girls.<br/>Sequel to http://archiveofourown.org/works/1373521</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition, Part II

“Oh my god, Arizona!” Callie’s wails filled the hotel room, bouncing off the walls and no doubt offending the guests in the adjoining room. Arizona did not care.

“Seven,” she husked triumphantly, collapsing to one side as Callie panted, her hands pressed over her eyes, still trembling with the force of her orgasm. Arizona turned onto her side to watch her, a sly smile turning up the corners of her lips, “I’m winning again.”

It was a long moment before Callie seemed capable of speech, but she finally swallowed hard and moved her hands away from her face, “Not for long,” she said with such a ferocious look in her eye that Arizona felt a rush of wet arousal between her legs.

Callie stood up and crossed the room to her suitcase, not bothering to cover up her nakedness. Arizona watched her, biting her lower lip, as she bent to rifle through the luggage. Suddenly, Callie turned, a familiar silicon object dangling from its black leather harness hung from the tips of Callie’s fingers. She grinned mischievously and began strapping the dildo into place around her hips, Arizona’s stomach swooping pleasantly at the sight of her wife handling the toy, striding back to the bed as she stroked the length of it.

Kneeling at the foot of the bed, Callie grabbed one of Arizona’s ankles and raised it to her lips, placing a kiss against the gentle curve on the inside of her ankle, her lips travelling up the swell of her calf. Arizona felt her place the gentlest of kisses behind her knee and groaned as Callie’s mouth continued its upward path. By the time her lips had reached the meeting of her thighs, Arizona was practically writhing against the sheets. Callie slowly licked one broad stroke up the length of Arizona’s slit, making Arizona whimper as her tongue tripped over her swollen clit. Arizona’s hands gripped Callie’s hair, pressing her against her center as she felt her tongue working over the bundle of nerves in tight circles.

Callie smiled against Arizona’s pussy and pulled away. Arizona felt her hands underneath her hips and gasped when she found herself flipped onto her stomach, her hazy brain registering only the feeling of the dildo’s tip gently prodding her entrance. She lifted her hips, her knees pressing into the mattress as she leaned back into Callie, desperate for more pressure.

Callie grabbed both of Arizona’s hips and slowly pushed the toy inside of her, Arizona’s gasps and moans nearly swallowed by the bed sheets. Arizona felt herself being filled by the toy, felt her ass pressed against Callie’s hips as her wife slowly thrust into her, her pace deliberate and teasing.

“Please,” Arizona moaned after a long minute of painstakingly slow movement, the dildo sliding in and out of her with ease.

“Hmm?” Callie cooed from behind her, her nails digging into her hips at the desperation in Arizona’s voice, “Please what?”

“Calliope,” Arizona breathed, her eyes squeezing shut as the toy thrust into her again, inching its way along until it filled her completely and began its retreat at a maddening pace, “Please,” Arizona whimpered again, “Please, Calliope…fuck me,” she finally begged, her voice breaking into a rasp as the toy left her completely and Callie paused to bite her lip at the unbelievably sexy way her wife’s voice had just dropped several octaves.

Arizona felt the toy slam into her without warning and cried out, her muscles clamping down on it immediately as Callie began to thrust in and out of her at a frenzied pace, Arizona’s ass bouncing against her hips.

Arizona’s cries grew louder with each thrust, her muscles wrapped around the toy until finally she came, pushing back against Callie hard as she felt herself spasm around the silicon. She had barely begun to catch her breath when Callie reached around her and began to rub her clit hard, the dildo still inside her, twitching with Callie’s every movement. Arizona’s body went rigid, her torso coming up off the bed as she arched her back against Callie, another orgasm screaming through her as she groaned Callie’s name before collapsing once again against the mattress, the dildo sliding out of her.

She heard the thud of the toy hitting the floor and felt Callie slide up the bed, pressing their bodies together.

“Eight,” Callie murmured, planting a kiss on Arizona’s shoulder, “and nine,” she said, kissing her again. Arizona groaned and rolled over to open one eye at her.

“You’re going down, Torres,” she moaned as another spam went through her.

“I’m pretty sure I just did,” Callie said, one eyebrow raising as Arizona moved to straddle her, silently congratulating herself for starting what was probably the best competition ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/32987222442/competition-part-2-calzona-request


End file.
